


The cat's whiskers

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2016 [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erwin and Eren are awful at sneaking, Other, Pets, introducing Fluffbert von Snugglesberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Erwin secretly feed a small grey stray cat, convinced that Levi would skin them alive if he caught them. Or wouldn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cat's whiskers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyLights101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/gifts).



> Tumblr request by FairyLights101 with the prompt "I forgot we had a cat." - thank you for your patience, dear!
> 
> Fluffbert von Snugglesberg is not my creation, but belongs to [loloraturasopranerd](http://loloraturasopranerd.tumblr.com) and I'm extremely grateful that she allowed me to write a ficlet with him. Be sure to check out her blog and artwork!

“Heere kitty kitty kitty… c’mon you stupid moggie… heere kitty kitty…”

Eren crept through the back yard, and the rain pounded on his crouched back. Water was already beginning to pool in the small plate with leftovers he held in his outstretched hand - some meat scraps and potatoe pieces. It didn’t look very appetizing, and part of him couldn’t blame the small cat for being hesitant, but part of him also cursed at the stubborn animal that hunkered under a sodden bush and just blinked at him, unmoving.

The small grey cat had first appeared a couple of weeks ago, and it looked so pathetic that Eren and Erwin had started feeding it with leftovers. Secretly. Because there was no way that Levi would agree to having a cat, or any other animal, around the house.

For some reason they couldn’t fathom, because it went way past necessity, Levi was okay with horses. Not only did he take care of his mare without wincing, scraping out her hooves, grooming her and untangling her mane and tail, but he spoiled her rotten with treats and scratches and let her nuzzle all over him. sometimes Eren would gripe that the horse was getting more physical affection from Levi than either Erwin and him.

Any other animal was given a wide berth by Levi. He had often complained about the noise and dirt that was caused by dogs, and his housemates had no reason to believe that cats ranked any higher in his opinion. Thus, they tended for “Kitty” in stealth.

Not that the stupid creature was grateful. It would never let them touch it, even had the nerve to swish its tail and hiss at Erwin when he came too near, and would often just sniff at the food with utter distrust. Still, it stuck around, and the food was usually gone in the morning. They placed it out of sight so Levi wouldn’t catch them, because no doubt he’d give them an earful for keeping a stray fleabag in the vicinity.

Not that the cat looked flea-ridden. It had gradually gained some weight and wasn’t as skinny as in the beginning, and its fur looked smooth and clean. It looked healthy too - the pretty green eyes were clear and the little nose dry. Eren would have loved to have a cat in the house. He imagined it nice to have a soft purring cat in his lap, a little creature that was affectionate and trusting. Well, “Kitty” didn’t seem too keen on human company, so maybe it was for the best they couldn’t take the cat in.

“What is taking you so long?” Erwin hissed behind Eren. “Levi’s gonna come back any moment, and he’ll wonder what the heck you’re doing outside in this weather.”

“I can’t help it if the darn cat isn’t coming out”, Eren hissed back.

“Just put the food out and come back in, she’ll eat it eventually”, Erwin insisted, and with a sigh Eren placed the plate under the next bush and they turned around to the house.

Only to find Levi leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

“Seems I forgot we had a cat.”

For once, both Erwin and Eren were lost for words, other than some mumbled “erm” and “Levi, we…” Levi almost laughed at the two of them, shuffling their feet and staring down intently at the floor like chided schoolboys. And he hadn’t even started a lecture.

“So you’re feeding a stray, in our yard, behind my back?”

Finally, Eren could bring his vocal cords to work.

“Look, we felt sorry for her, and we thought you wouldn’t want it, but we sort of couldn’t help it. She’s so cute and she has no place and we thought we should at least feed her. Don’t be mad, please.”

Levi didn’t reply, but just regarded them thoughtfully for a moment, looking between Eren, Erwin and the cat, which had perked up as knowing that something important was taking place. Then he seemed to come to a decision.

He turned around and headed to the small pantry that was placed off the kitchen. There, he opened a small wooden crate that bore the inscription “Levi - don’t look don’t touch” and retrieved a can of preserved meat. He opened the can, spooned some of the meat onto a clean plate that was also stored in the box, and went outside.

“Come here, Fluffbert.”

Like a shot, the grey cat was there, purring and weaving through his legs, and when he put the plate down, the meat was gone in an instant.

Eren and Erwin gaped.

“Wait…”

“What…”

“You… you…”

Levi sighed. “Yeah, me too. But other than you, I put some thought into it. I buy preserved meat for him that’s meant for cats, because salt and spices are not good for them. And he’s got his own plate, because it’s not hygienic to share dishes with animals.” He scrunched his nose in brief distaste. “And if you had looked more closely, you might have noticed it’s a “him”.”

“Well, it… he… never let us get near to him!” Eren pointed out indignantly.

Levi picked up the purring cat and scratched his ears.

“That’s probably because you’re big, clomping, noisy hulks for him. Now, what do you say, Fluffbert - now that the cat’s out of the bag, so to speak, how do you feel about moving in with us?”

The cat meowed softly and rubbed his head against Levi’s chin, and when he sat him down, disappeared in the house without hesitation. Levi smirked at the two crestfallen, rain-soaked men. “Must be a talent of mine”, he shrugged and made to follow the cat. “Get rid of your wet stuff and don’t drip all over the floor, would you?”

Once they had changed and were allowed into the living room (“The freaking cat was allowed in without even cleaning his paws”, Eren grumbled), they found Levi in an armchair at the fireside, Fluffbert comfortably perched on the armrest and looking very pleased with himself.

“But, Levi… Fluffbert?” Erwin asked, crouching down and taking the first close look the feline finally allowed.

Now it was Levi’s turn to look a little sheepish. “I dunno”, he grouched. “Came to mind, somehow. I called him Fluffbert von Snugglesberg as a joke and he answered.”

“Fluffbert von Snugglesberg?” Eren nearly choked, bit two pairs of grey and green eyes glared him down.

“Well, he certainly has something aristocratic about him, so why not?” Eren also kneeled down to eye the new housemate.

“Hey, Fluffbert”, he said softly. “May I touch your highness now?” He held his hand out hesitantly, and Fluffbert closed his eyes and purred a little louder. Eren gently stroked his back. “Oh, he’s so silky!”

Fluffbert fit into their daily routines as if he’d always been there. Whenever Levi was home, he’d follow him like a shadow, and Levi often let him sit on his shoulders. It became a common sight to see him walk around town with a grey cat on his back. Fluffbert quickly made friends with Levi’s mare, and he’d often sit on the hayrack and watch the grooming critically, headbumping or nuzzling the mare whenever she sniffed at him. After a while he even took to riding horseback behind Levi, careful not to scratch her, and the large animal didn’t seem to mind the strange sensation of little paws on her back.

When Levi wasn’t home and couldn’t take Fluffbert with him, he’d entertain himself in ways all cats do. He made himself useful in (thankfully discreetly) keeping the mouse population low, or he’d stare smugly out the window at passers-by. His favorite occupation though was guarding Levi’s desk, and Erwin only ever once tried to pull some documents out from under his furry butt. Erwin had fought titans many, many times, had been imprisoned and nearly faced being executed, but there was no way he’d face Fluffbert’s wrath again. It was formidable how just like his adopted owner, the unimpressive little mog could transform into a ball of fury, only to calmly lick his paw after shredding hell out of anyone who came near Levi’s belongings.

Fluffbert’s first present was a set of new food- and waterbowls from Eren, painted with ivy leaves the colour of Fluffbert’s eyes, and bearing his name. The brunet admitted being a little jealous of Levi’s knose-knit bond with the feline, but he treasured the occasions when he was graced with Fluffbert’s affection even more.

Next was a leather collar with a brass nametag by Levi. It was superfluous really, since everybody in town knew who Fluffbert belonged to, but the cat wore it with pride nevertheless and purred in satisfaction when he was admired for being such a cute little fellow.

And finally, when Levi and Eren came home one evening, they found Erwin sitting on the carpet, sorrounded by an assortment of toys, and swinging a piece of string tied to a stick. Fluffbert tore around the room enthusiastically, trying to catch the string. Obviously Erwin had grown tired of the cat throwing everything from his desk when bored, littering everything with paper, pens and inkpots. Little did he know that this was just what Fluffbert wanted, catching the attention of the only person in the house who was softhearted enough to help a starving creature, but too caught up in his own grown-up dignity to cuddle and play with him.

Levi and Eren merely grinned and silently slinked to the kitchen, listening to Erwin’s giggles. It looked very much like Fluffbert now had all of them in the palm of his paw.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
